Iggy's Nightmare
by animechesirecat7
Summary: I'm back, its so good to be back, and what better way than to give than post up one overdo request a go. Anyway this story is simply Iggy is now abused by Fang, but is this really Fang dun dun dun duuun. Read and find out. T for now, M comes in later (mostly rape,toys and drugs)
1. Chapter 1

Iggy: haha not only is this girl tormenting me, but she half assed it too

Me: hey you're my favorite character, suck it up, this was requested.

Iggy: Whatever. chesirecat owns nothing blah blah blah, and shes out of practice...*whispers* help her.

Me: I heard that...Enjoy!

Iggy whimpered as he felt another brutal thrust come from his boyfriend. **_when did it become like this, what did I do to ruin our relationship?_** Fang chuckled darkly and continued to brutally thrust into Iggy, enjoying the pained noises he heard. "Thats right Iggy keep on screaming." Iggy screamed at another particularly hard thrust delivered into his prostate. _**This wouldn't have happened if he just stayed with the flock**_. Fang finally came deep inside of Iggy with a low groan. He pulled out leaving a bleeding broken Iggy on the bed they once shared love in. "I expect you to be here in the morning if you know what's good for you." Fang put on his pants and walked out the room, locking the door behind him. Iggy finally cried out all his pain, misery and heart break. "Why? Why is he suddenly like this." The two have been lovers for a long time. They got together officially after rescuing Angel from School. But once Dylan showed up, Fang left. Iggy was heartbroken since that day,because that day he found out that Fang didn't love him at all, he was just a step in for Max. Fang showed up out of nowhere one night and kidnapped Iggy. That was the first night he was raped, and when the true Fang was revealed. Its been a month since then, and every day is the same. Morning he is given a small portion of food, raped, then left alone for some rest, the same at lunch, and dinner. Every once in a while Fang decides to use his special little 'toys', very few times is he ever gentle. For Iggy it hurts more when he's gentle, it reminds him of the illusion of a relationship they once had. Iggy's Dream I woke up in my room. Everything felt ok. I got up to go find the others, but couldn't find anyone. Suddenly I heard a moan coming from a room I was passing, curiously i opened the door. To my horror it was Max and Fang, having sex. They were looking right at me, a smirk on Fangs face. "I'm done with you, you were a good fuck, but I have the one i want." Fang laughed indifferently. "Iggy, its time for you to go." Max spoke so coldly. The door shut in my face and I fell into an abyss of darkness. End of Iggy's Dream Iggy shot up from the bed in cold sweat. "Damn, that dream again." Iggy was so focused on calming down his heart rate, he didn't hear the door open. "Time to eat Iggy." Fang sat down a tray of toast eggs and bacon. He gently kissed Iggy's head. "Why are you doing this?" Iggy choked out. "Doing what?" Iggy couldn't tell if his now abusive boyfriend was playing stupid or toying with him. "Why the hell are you holding me hostage and raping me, Why are you sometimes the sweet guy i remember then rape me. Do you really get a sick kick out of me being a replacement for Max!" Iggy cried uncontrollably, he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and cried even more. "You're such a dumbass." Fang chuckled darkly. Iggy flinched when he heard the unbuckling of a belt. Iggy felt himself being shoved onto the bed and leather being tightly wrapped around his arms. He hissed when his bonded hands were pulled behind his head and tied to the bed post.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

'Damn, not again.' Iggy's mind went into panic. "Fang Please don't..."

"Shut up. I'll do whatever I want. Especially with you." Fang growled, almost inhumanly, causing Iggy to tremble more. Iggy whimpered pathetically, feeling the pain he was disgusted to be use to. Fang as usual now has no sympathy for Iggy's misery. If anything it fueled his aggression. Fang took no time to prep his defenseless prey, thrusting deep and powerfully into Iggy. He cried and begged Fang to stop feeling his rectum being ripped and torn, blood dripping down his thigh the blood acting as the only lube Fang was willing to use. He tried to stifle his pitiful noises knowing they only fueled his now insane sadistic lover. 'Lover, no, rapist'. Iggy wailed in agony feeling Fangs cum fill his insides, burning his wounded insides. Fang laughed. It sounded off, not even close to the same tone as Iggy remembered. "Who...are you?" Iggy choked out. His mind coming out of its hazy state from pain, and now that he thought about it, possibly drugs.

"Idiot," Fang punched Iggy hard in the face, almost knocking Iggy unconscious. He then got off Iggy and the faint sound of footsteps in the dark room faded. The blind bird child let tears fall from his unseeing eyes. "That;s not Fang, I know it isn't." Iggy sobbed once more, "Who is it?" He fell into the dark place in his mind, surrendering to the nightmares awaiting him with their cold embrace.

-At the new home of the Flock-

Fang was passing back and forth in their living room. Dylan and Max went to go look for Iggy, who had been missing for a while now.

"Fang you need to calm down," Angle tried to reason with Fang. She has tried for a while but nothing worked. Fang barely eats, sleeps, or even drinks water since Iggy's disappearance.

"I can't, what if he's hurt, what if he's dead. What if the School got him. I knew I shouldn't have let him go out that night." Fang slouched into the couch and dug his face into his palms groaning miserably, "Its all my fault he's missing."

"No its not," Gazzy patted Fang on the back Sympathetically. "No one could have guessed he vanish."

"Fang can handle himself too, so I'm sure he's fine " Nudge added as an after thought.

"But still..." Fang looked up.

"NO BUTS," the three chorused.

"Look sitting here and blaming yourself just is not going to find him. So when Max and Dylan_"Fang growled, he still didn't like Dylan. "Then we'll all think this through."

Fang sighed in defeat, "Fine..." Even though he didn't like it, he had no choice. He had to let Dylan help this one time. Even if he is his rival.

**Authors note: Short yes. But gets the story moving, no? Reviews welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the next chapter!**

Fang's pov

Why can't they find him! Iggy has been gone for nearly a year. Nothing. Gazman been just as worried as me. I called all our friends, nothing nothing NOTHING. Where the hell is he?

"If you keep pacing you'll put a whole through the floor" Angel was flipping through a magazine. It calmed her when she was panicky, if you want to figure something out you can't if you're too anxious. Thats how she saw it. "We will find him."

The me and Angel jumped when the phone rang. I cautiously went to pick up the phone, "Hello?"

"I know you're looking for a certain little bird." The sinister dark voice chimed happily on the other end.

"Where is Iggy you sick BASTARD!"

The mystery man chuckled wickedly, "Calm down you can have him back. He's no fun to play with anymore."

"What did you do to him." I couldn't hold back a snarl when he heard another laugh.

"I'll leave him where you can find him. Bye." The phone line went dead.

Fang growled loudly to himself at the ring dial. "Fucker..."

"Who was that?"

"Don't know but whoever he is. He's a dead man." Fang put on his coat and stormed out of the house. He was going to find Iggy and bring him home.

Iggy's Pov

I couldn't breath at all. I couldn't move and even if I could I wouldn't. There was obviously a bag over my head and from the harsh interior scratching my skin and brutal movements I was in the trunk of a car naked. Too tired to scream it was pointless I doubt anyone could hear me. Who would save such a useless person like me, even Fang the love of my life didn't want me. He used me and now I'm god knows where going to suffer who knows what fucking naked. If Fang only wanted me as a sex toy he could have said it, ended it. Anything but this. I'd rather be dead. I hope that's what's going to happen. Hell I'd do it myself if I wasn't so tired. I groaned when the car stopped making me whack my head against the metal door. I heard the door open to the trunk, "welp my job here is done. Let's see what your friends think of you now you dirty slut." A pair of arms threw me out of the trunk and onto a patch of dry grass. I didn't move from my spot. I heard the engine roar and fade. The less I was able to breath the more I felt swept into my conscious, my darkness and if I was lucky my death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woman in her late 30's was driving home from work when she notice what she thought was a body laying in the side of the road. Curiosity got the better of her and she parked the car near the body. "Oh god," The woman called the police reporting a body on the side of the road. She got out of her car and cautiously walked to the body. She fluster when it registered that it was a naked boy laying there tied up with a bag over his head. She poked the body with her foot, shrieking when it moved. "Are you alive." The boy groaned, "Oh god!" The woman crouched down next to the boy and taking the bag off his head revealing his strawberry blond hair matted with blood his lip split in two. She untied the boy sitting him up.

"Am I dead?" Iggys eyes fluttered showing unsealing pale blue eyes.

"No. no you're alive the police are on the way. Oh you must be freezing here, " The woman took off her trench coat and wrapped it around Iggy. "Lets go. You look like you haven't eaten or slept properly in days." The woman helped Iggy to her car she turned on the heater for the shivering boy. "Here drink some water. What's your name hun?"

"I..iggy."

"Well Iggy my names Cathleen. You hungry?" Iggy shook his head, "Thirsty?" Iggy nodded. Cathleen grabbed a water bottle from the back of her car opened it and handed it to Iggy, "Here." Iggy fumbled a little but finally got a hold on the bottle. The police were there some time later.

"Mam did you call about a body?" The officer walked next to the car. Iggy flinched and dropped the bottle. He started to tremble.

"Yes. I did. Please officer be calmer. This boys been through alot as you can see."

The officer nodded solemnly and backed away from the car, "Listen kid. We have to get you to the hospital."

Iggy clutched the jacket close to himself, "No! I don't want to go anywhere with you!"

"What if I take you to the hospital and I stay with you. Kay, would that make things easier." Iggy nodded slowly at Cathleens calmer voice, feeling a bit soothed, "Is that alright officer?" The man nodded and gestured for everyone to move out. Cathleen helped Iggy with his seatbelt and drove off to the hospital behind the officers.

"Sorry..."

"What for Iggy?"

"Taking up your time."

"Oh hun don't worry about it." They finally pulled into the parking lot for the hospital. After a moment of Iggy going into a panic Cathleen got him to call down and get checked out while she made a quick call. Standing outside of the examining room Cathleen called her husband, "Hey I ran into a problem_ no I'm fine_ Its going to be a while. This poor kid_ he's in his teens_I don't think he has a place to go_ Oh thank you sweetie. See you when I get home_ Kiss Josh goodnight for me_ love you." She was about to go in when the doctor stepped out.

"Are you his mother?"

"No...I don't know who his parents are."

"Are you the one who brought him?" Cathleen nodded, "Well from what we gathered he has been beaten, raped and deprived of food and water. We would like for him to stay the night but he won't."

"I don't think I can convince him to stay." The doctor looked skeptical, "I am a licensed doctor. I can take care of him while the police try to find his family."

"Alright. He also wants to see you now." Cathleen brushed passed the doctor and sat at the edge of Iggy's bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay...my stomach feels weird." Iggy laid in the bed still uncomfortable with the strange setting.

"Alright. Do you know where your parents are Iggy?" He shook his head, "Friends, relatives?"

"Cathleen I don't even know where I am. I know my friends are in New York."

"Hun your in Florida." Iggy's eyes widened, "Look the doctors want you to stay the night." Iggy nodded meekly, "I promise to be back in the morning."

**Hows the story so far? Good, Bad, Getting there. Please tell me people!**


End file.
